The present invention relates to a spot-type disc brake with a brake carrier and a floating caliper, which is axially displaceably guided at the brake carrier, embraces the brack disc in a clamping manner, carries on one side of the brake disc the brake cylinder/brake piston unit and the inside brake shoe, carries on the other side of the brake disc the outside brake shoe, and has two loops disposed on opposite sides of the brake cylinder/brake piston unit. Guiding bolts, which are fixed in a detachable manner to the brake carrier, extend through the loops and, thus, axially guide the floating caliper. The brake carrier has supporting sections, which axially reach beyond the brake disc on both sides of the caliper, directly supporting the brake shoes in the circumferential direction and radially in the direction towards the brake disc axis.
In a known spot-type disc brake of this type (German Patent DE-OS No. 2,538,017), the backing plates of the brake shoes rest in the circumferential direction against the supporting sections of the brake carrier so as to directly transmit the braking torques from the brake shoes to the brake carrier upon a braking action. Outside extensions of the backing plates extend beyond the supporting sections in order to additionally support the brake shoes against moving radially inwards. Outwardly, the brake shoes are only secured by being fastened at the floating caliper.
In a further known spot-type disc brake of this type (German Patent DE-OS No. 2,548,927), extensions of the backing plates reach beyond projections at the supporting sections of the brake carrier in a clamping manner so as to secure the backing plates both in the circumferential direction and in the radial direction inwardly and outwardly at the brake carrier. The floating caliper which is separately held by the guiding bolts, thus, only has to transmit the clamping forces to the brake shoes.
These known spot-type disc brakes have a disadvantage that the assembly and disassembly of the components thereof is relatively complicated. During the assembly, first, the brake shoes must be slid axially on to the supporting sections of the brake carrier, one after the other. Only then is it possible to radially mount the caliper from the outside and to fix it at the brake carrier by means of the guiding bolts.